


It was the Moon and the Sun

by Capsiclegirl



Category: Richard Madden/Taron Egerton - Fandom, Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Fluff, Hemmingway - Freeform, Hitachi - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, cum licking, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclegirl/pseuds/Capsiclegirl
Summary: Taron and Richard are taking it easy this evening, with a cozy fire, a good book, and a straight jacket.What happens when Taron decides to interrupt Richard's reading?





	It was the Moon and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to get an oil change and had a doctor's appointment, so I wrote while waiting for those. Also on the bus. That way it didn't cut into study time. Worth it?

Sitting cozy on the sofa, Richard lounged back into the soft cushions, letting out a sigh. Soft music was playing on the stereo, something jazzy but not too fast. Dinner was digesting, salad and sauteed veggies and roasted salmon, and a simple berry and greek yogurt dessert, because Richard wanted to keep his physique. 

Richard was reading a book, For Whom the Bell Tolls, and a fire quietly crackled in the fireplace. It was a serene and perfect evening, made even better by having Taron laying in his lap. Taron made quiet humming noises as Richard languidly ran a hand through his hair and read his book. 

He had his arms bound in a straight jacket, he wore his collar proudly, and he wore tight black briefs that showed off his luscious thighs.. He smiled soundly as he listened to Richard reading, barely above a whisper, only audible because Taron was leaning his head on his shoulder.

“I had an inheritance from my father. It was the moon and the sun. And though I roam all over the world, the spending of it’s never done,” reads Richard, his beautiful brogue bringing the wildness of the words from the page into reality in a new way. 

“Richard,” whines Taron, leaning in close as Richard turns a page, giving a gentle nip to his Dom’s ear.

“Hey, don’t bite while I’m reading,” says Richard gently, running his hand down Taron’s jaw. 

“Hmmm, but I want you,” says Taron, nuzzling into the crook of Richard’s neck. 

“What? You want’in some attention?” he asks, setting his book aside. Richard knows that he won’t get back into it at this point, shouldn’t have engaged. But of course he doesn’t regret it, either.

“Yes,” begs Taron, biting his lips and giving Richard his sweetest eyes.

“You think that you deserve attention?” asks Richard, raising an eyebrow and giving a wicked grin, happy to oblige, but wanting to make Taron work for it. 

“Yes,” Taron breathes, feeling so helpless and held, wanting to be touched while in this state. 

“Hmmm, I think I deserve some attention, don’t you think?” muses Richard, petting Taron’s head again and making him pout. 

He moves Taron off of his lap, standing up and turning around to face him. With steady hands and his charismatic smirk, Richard opens his loose jeans and pulls out his half hard cock, giving himself a few strokes and humming at the feel as he holds his member out to Taron. 

“Lick,” he tells Taron, gripping himself tightly as he guides the head of his cock into Taron’s mouth. 

Taron sucks the head and then gives a loving lick, the musky taste of precum filling his senses. He gives a long lick up from the bottom, and laves his tongue around the foreskin, giving Richard a sweet, innocent look as he does so. 

Richard is fully hard now and moans as Taron runs his warm tongue all over his length, grabbing his hair and looking Taron straight in the eyess. 

“Good boy,” he says, sweetly, pushing Taron back down into the cushions. He’s gonna be nice, gonna treat his subbie. 

He doesn’t tuck himself back into this boxers, but keeping one hand on his cock he turns and walks over to a drawer and pulls out a hitachi. It’s the cordless kind, and Taron’s eyes go wild with want as Richard hold it up like a prize. 

“You’re so good Taron, I do think that you deserve a little attention,” he says, walking back over with the hitachi in one hand and his hard cock in the other.

“Yes, I’m good, Richard,” he says panting. Richard gives him that full grin that makes his face crinkle and his eyes shine, and he presses the hitachi wand to the front of Taron’s bulge. “You want it?” he asks, loving this part. Teasing it out, making Taron beg.

“Yes,” pleads Taron, leaning forward for contact, and Richard straddles him roughly. 

“Very well, love. And you may come anytime after I do,” says Richard, giving Taron this because he enjoys being soft at times. With that he turns on the hitachi, not pressing hard and making Taron try to lift himself to get that sweet friction by leaning into it

“So desperate, love,” he says, continuing to jerk himself. “So needy,” and with that he presses the magic wand down onto Taron’s hard member and turns the setting up. 

Taron moans and leans forward to nip at Richard’s exposed neck, and Richard pulls back out of Taron’s reach. “I thought you were behaving tonight?” he asks, turning the setting down, making Taron whine. 

“I am, just love your neck,” he says keening for more vibrations.

“Do you now? Well I love this thing,” he says, glancing down at the hitachi. “You know it says that it has eight vibration settings,” and he flips through them one after the other. “But in actuality there are nine.”

Taron looks at him confused, when Richard gives him his warmest smile and says, “off.” And with that he turns the thing off, making Taron whine a little at the loss. 

“Oh, no, please,” he begs, and Richard winks and turns it back on. The setting Richard picks is one that builds up speed and then slows down, and Taron’s need is so beautiful, the way he keens and gets all pent up, and then cries a little as the hitachi’s vibrations suddenly start to slow down. 

“Richard,” he says, so turned on by Richard’s teasing. Suddenly, Richard is turning the vibrations up again and pressing the hitachi onto Taron. He leans into it and allows himself to feel the vibrations along his hard length, careful not to press himself too hard against it. He’s sitting on Taron’s lap, his legs on either side of Taron’s thighs and working himself up with the hitachi, pressing against where he holds it.. 

Taron has thrown back his head in a silent groan, trapped in the straight jacket and having trouble staying up, so he puts his face back into the crook of Richard’s neck for balance.

Richard is loving the way Taron’s scrunched up face feels pressed into him, and he turns up the hitachi again, flipping it to Taron’s favorite setting: three short bursts and one long one. 

It’s intense. Richard is pressing the hitachi so hard onto Taron that he knows he won’t last much longer, but Richard told him that he needed to wait. Richard was to come first. So Taron bites his lip and tries to hold back.

Suddenly, Richard is stroking himself hard and Taron can feel him tensing up, and then Richard is coming on his stomach and letting go of his own length. He wraps his now free hand around Taron’s back and says in a breathy moan, “you can come now, Taron. You did so good.”

Taron groans in response and arches his back against Richard’s hand, coming hard in his briefs. Richard holds him tightly and presses the hitachi to him for a few moments longer, making Taron begin to wince and pull away at the sensation on his now sensitive length. 

Richard turns off the hitachi and puts it aside, cupping Taron’s face and bringing him in for a deep kiss. “Beautiful, Taron. You’re so beautiful when you’re coming. And you’re mine,” he says, catching his lips again. “Now, clean this up, he says, rising up and presenting his stomach to Taron, sticky with his own cum.

He holds himself up using the back of the couch so that Taron can lick him clean, which Taron does, eagerly. Richard laughs a little at the sensation, petting his subs hair as he works. “Good boy,” he says, zipping his jeans back up and sitting back down, pulling Taron’s legs up over his own again. With his biggest and hammiest smile Richard languidly reaches for his book again, running a hand over Taron’s bare thigh as he tries to find his place.

“Hey, what about me?” asks Taron, feeling uncomfortable with his own sticky cum all over the inside of his briefs. 

“Oh, I’ll get you cleaned up in a few minutes,” says Richard, giving Taron another quick kiss. “But first I need to get to the end of this chapter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think? I am seriously happy with this one and want to know what y'all think. I finished it while waiting for the OBGYN to get the HPV vaccine (get the vaccine and get tested regularly, everyone! For EVERYTHING!). 
> 
> Anyway, I just got out of a test and decided to post it since its already done. Gonna work on the next one while on the bus home today, but I have a test tomorrow so I won't finish any writing until the weekend.
> 
> Thanks for all of the love!


End file.
